Dishonest Trust
by Lindsay18
Summary: Harry finds out something secret about his best friends. Something that will change their friendship. And something that might even end it.(Chapter 2 up!)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok well I just thought of this story write now and started writing.. I rather like the plot because its sorta something that I would like to actually happen. but I doubt it will. Maybe. lol. ya never know. Ok so anyways, don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is always welcomed! Happy Reading!  
  
Dishonest Trust  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry stared unblinkingly at the scene before him. His brain couldn't process thought, yet hundreds of thoughts were still swimming around in his mind. Could this be happening? Was it real? He couldn't think.and even though everyone had expected it for so long, he didn't realize the full impact it would have on him. And then, it all started making since: the weird looks, the awkward moments, the unexplained disappearances and the newly formed twinkle in both of their eyes.  
  
4 hours earlier.  
  
Harry Potter woke up to the streaming sunlight pouring through the window of the 6th year boys' dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yawning, he pulled on his school robes and made his way downstairs to the common room.  
  
Not seeing either of his two best friends, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, he figured they had already gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
He arrived at the Great Hall and his eyes quickly searched the Gryffindor table, but with no luck. Realizing that he couldn't waste his entire morning looking for his friends, he decided to have breakfast before going back up to the common room. He sat next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan but ate quickly, bored of their heated argument over which sport was better: Quidditch or soccer.  
  
"I'm telling you Dean, do you honestly believe there's a better bloody sport out there than Quidditch?" Seamus hollered.  
  
"Seamus, you've never even seen soccer played.you can't possibly think one sport is better than another if you don't even know what one of them IS!" Dean yelled back.  
  
"Stop it the both of you. You're worse that Ron and Hermione and you're giving me a headache." Harry said exasperated.  
  
With that, he got up from the table and made his way back to the common room to get his books for Divination.  
  
Harry climbed through the portrait hole and saw Ron sitting in the big armchair by the crackling fire.  
  
"Morning Harry."  
  
"Why weren't you and Hermione at breakfast?" Harry demanded.  
  
"We went earlier."  
  
"Why?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"We were hungry and you were still asleep." Ron stated simply.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Hermione? Oh, er. she already left for Arithmancy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know she likes to get to class early."  
  
"Yea but a half an hour early?" Harry asked.  
  
"Geez. calm down mate, what's up with the inquisition? She was the one that went early, don't ask me." Ron said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Harry could feel heat rising in his cheeks. He shouldn't have interrogated his best friend like that. It was just that something really weird had been going on within the last few weeks, and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I just er. well you know, it's a Monday morning."  
  
"Right, o'course I know. Speaking of that, I think I'm gonna skive off Trelawney today." Ron said smoothly.  
  
"You're not going to divination? Trelawney will be really pissed."  
  
"I know, mate. I'll just tell her I thought I was having a vision or something, and she'll freak out with joy and think I'm a Seer and it'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, whatever. I'll fall asleep for you." Harry said and Ron laughed.  
  
"Thanks mate. I'll see you at lunch, save me a seat."  
  
"OK I will. have fun doing nothing." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Halfway through Divination, Harry's head slunk on top of his desk and he lay there for a few minutes, completely unaware he was in class. He could have sworn he was asleep in his four-poster, up in his dormitory.  
  
Neville poked Harry with the end of his wand and Harry sat up with a jerk.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I had to wake you up. Trelawney would have given you extra moon charts for homework if she had caught you." Neville whispered apologetically.  
  
Suddenly Harry envied Ron, who was up in their dormitories doing nothing. Hmmm. maybe he could convince Trelawney to let him leave.  
  
"You know Neville, I'm feeling quite sick."  
  
"Really? Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"No," Harry said winking, "I really don't think I am."  
  
Neville looked confused for a moment but then a look of dawning crept over his face. He smiled, winked back at Harry, and raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Trelawney asked, looking rather frustrated that Neville had interrupted her lecture.  
  
"Er. well I think Harry is sick."  
  
Professor Trelawney looked over at Harry, who had slumped over the desk and did his best impression of someone who was about to throw up.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry nodded weakly and Professor Trelawney told him to go then. He made his way out of and down the trap door and then headed toward the common room.  
  
He climbed through the portrait hole and found an empty common room. He decided that if Ron wasn't in their dormitory, then he would just go back to sleep.  
  
He slowly made his way up the staircase and came to the top. He turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
Harry stared unblinkingly at the scene before him.  
  
A/N: Ok guys well I hope you liked it and I know I left you at a cliffhanger but I think some of you can probably already guess what's going to happen. Don't worry, this story is only PG-13 so he's not going to walk in on anyone having sex. Lol. sorry to dissapoint some of you. So please review and any suggestions on what should happen are welcome. I've only just thought of the idea for this story today. It just sorta popped in my head, so I don't really know what's going to happen after these first few chapters. So, please review and suggest! Thanks, Lindsay. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for that little wait there guys! I have been really busy lately. Well I know you all are just dying to know what Harry saw (not).lol. so hear ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I am not JKR and I do not own Harry or Ron or any other characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes in shock. It was Ron. And Hermione. On Ron's bed. KISSING. But, as Harry looked closer he realized they weren't just kissing. They were full out snogging! Right there, in front of him.  
  
His brain couldn't process thought, yet hundreds of thoughts were still swimming around in his mind. Could this be happening? Was it real? He couldn't think and even though everyone had expected it for so long, he didn't realize the full impact it would have on him. And then, it all started making since: the weird looks, the awkward moments, the unexplained disappearances and the newly formed twinkle in both of their eyes. (yea, yea I know this paragraph is a repeat from last chapter ;)  
  
Obviously neither of them had noticed him. Apparently they were too busy. Really, Harry was so shocked that he didn't have enough of him left to feel any emotion. Was he happy for them? Was he mad? In a way, both. He was happy for them, hey, at least they weren't fighting. And he had known, somewhere in the back of his mind that this day would come. Everyone had. He was glad that the two of them had finally realized it for themselves. But in another way, he was mad. Angry at them for not telling him. How long had it been going on? From the looks of it, they had already done this quite a few times, because they seemed to have no worries.  
  
If one had looked upon the room, it would have seemed quite odd. A boy and girl snogging on a bed and another boy standing in the doorway staring at them, not moving a muscle. This went on for minutes but Harry didn't seem to realize how awkward the situation was until he saw Ron's hand start to delicately make its way up Hermione's shirt.  
  
He smacked his hand over his eyes and whipped around. This was just too much. Eww! Did he really just witness that? He silently closed the door and ran down to the common room. He plopped himself down on the big cushy armchair next to the fire and gazed into it, wondering what to do. He massaged his temples and tried to think, but he had no luck.  
  
Realizing that he didn't want to be here in here if the two lovers decided to come down, he decided he needed to go somewhere else. Harry noticed now that he really did feel sick, and decided to take Trelawney's advice and visit Madam Pomfrey. Because he wanted to be as far away from the two of them as possible.  
  
He walked to the Hospital wing in a daze. Madam Pomfrey gave him some potion and had him rest for about an hour. By then it was time for lunch, so he headed off to the Great Hall. He still had a bad feeling in his stomach and it sure as hell wasn't because he was sick.  
  
He noticed Ron and Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table whispering. Deciding that they would probably get mad at him if he didn't go sit with them, he reluctantly went over and plopped down next to Ron, avoiding both of their eyes.  
  
"There you are Harry," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "We were worried about you. Where on earth were you? Everyone else from Divination came back nearly 30 minutes ago."  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Er.. well I really didn't feel to well so I went to the Hospital Wing." Harry replied lamely.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "oh."  
  
"So," said Harry. "Hermione how was Arithmancy?"  
  
He realized it might just be possible to enjoy torturing them.  
  
"Er. Well," she stammered. "It was quite interesting. We had a brief lesson on muggle math."  
  
"I thought you did that last week." Harry tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Yes, well, we continued the lesson." Hermione smiled seemingly innocent.  
  
"A ha." Harry said. "Ron, what did you do this morning?"  
  
Ron was much worse at lying than Hermione was, Harry observed.  
  
"Er, well you know." Ron stuttered. "Not much really, just hung out and er, well yeah. I mean, well ya know, I just uh, didn't really do anything at all."  
  
Harry noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, sounds like fun. Hermione, I'm surprised you're not yelling your bloody head off at him. You usually hate it when we skive off lessons." Harry gave her and innocent look of confusion.  
  
"Well, I've already given him a talking to." Hermione tried to say sternly. But Harry caught a secret amusing glance between the two of them.  
  
This could be fun.. This could be very fun. 


End file.
